bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Movin!!
Movin!!! adalah Single dari Takacha yang digunakan untuk Ending Anime Bleach ke delapan. Dimulai dari Episode 87 sampai Episode 97. Daftar Lagu *1. Movin!! *2. Ame Ni Mo... Kaze Ni Mo *3. Live In Takacha V *4. Suiyoubi *5. Movin!! (Acoustic) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN! Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN! Itsumo doori utata ne gorori Manga bakari parapara mekuri Zayuu no mei Funny and Easy Kiraku ni ikitai “Tabi wa michi dure yo wa nasake” Taiyou no shita de smilin’ everyday Hito ni yasashiku jibun ni mo yasashiku Demo yaru tokya yaru no yo (Honto desu ka?) Sore ja ore ni tsuiteki na yo (Shinjite iin desu ka?) Shinjiru mo nani mo yatte minakya wakara nai Mushiro shinjitai minna de waraitai ja nai? Jinsei ikkai shoubu shitai Ugoki dasa nakya hajiman nai! Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN! Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN!... Itsumo sugu ni akubi wo porori Suki na mono wa okashi to TEREBI a.k.a. Free and Easy Jiyuu ni ikitai Warau kado ni wa fuku kitaru “Fuku wo yobi takya every warau” Hito ni SUMAIRU jibun ni mo SUMAIRU Demo yaru toki yara nakya (Yahari sou desu ka?) Sore ja ore ni tsuiteki na yo (Shinjite iin da yo ne?) Shinjiru mo nani mo yatte minakya wakara nai Mushiro shinjitai minna de waraitai ja nai? Jinsei ikkai shoubu shitai Ugoki dasa nara ima shika nai! Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN! Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN!... Kato itte ugoite bakka demo tsukare rushi Ippai ippai ni naru mae ni (Ganbari & nuki) Fu Ha hitoiki tsuite Fu Ha sore ja iki masu ka Ugoki dasu nara ima shika nai! Ugoki dasa nakya hajiman nai yo! Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN! Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN! |-| Terjemahan Inggris= Don't wanna give up! Don't wanna cry! I wanna smile! Movin! Movin! Don't wanna give up! Don't wanna cry! I wanna smile! Movin! Movin! Napping just like always, zzzzz Just flicking through comic books My motto is “funny&easy” I want an easy life “In traveling, companionship; in life, kindness” Smilin’ every day under the sun Kind to people and kind to myself But when it comes down to it you can do it (For real?) Well, come with me (Can I trust you?) Trust is one of those things you won’t understand until you’ve tried it So it’s better to trust, don’t you wanna laugh with everyone? I wanna fight for once in my life Nothing will start til you make a move! Don't wanna give up! Don't wanna cry! I wanna smile! Movin! Movin! Don't wanna give up! Don't wanna cry! I wanna smile! Movin! Movin!... I always yawn right away My favourite things are candy and TV a.k.a.free&easy I want a free life Fortune comes to a happy hom “If you wanna bring luck, laugh every time” Smiling at people, smiling to myself But when it comes down to it, you gotta do it (Is that how it goes?) Well, come with me (I can trust you, right?) Trust is one of those things you won’t understand until you’ve tried it So it’s better to trust, don’t you wanna laugh with everyone? I wanna fight for once in my life Nothing will start til you make a move! Don't wanna give up! Don't wanna cry! I wanna smile! Movin! Movin! Don't wanna give up! Don't wanna cry! I wanna smile! Movin! Movin!... You can get tired of always being on the move So before it gets too much (Work hard & get out) Fu ha, gonna take a breath Fu ha, and go? If you’re gonna make a move, you’ve gotta do it now Nothing will start til you make a move! Don't wanna give up! Don't wanna cry! I wanna smile! Movin! Movin! Don't wanna give up! Don't wanna cry! I wanna smile! Movin! Movin! Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending